


New Heights (Labyrinth, Reader x Jareth)

by SnedictheMedick



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Body Horror, David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Jareth - Freeform, Labyrinth - Freeform, Reader Insert, Self Harm, Self Insert, goblin king - freeform, reader has wings, reader is from another kingdom, reader is kinda kickass, reader x jareth, reader/jareth - Freeform, readerxjareth, some gore in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnedictheMedick/pseuds/SnedictheMedick
Summary: You have been living your supposedly entire life unknowing of where you came from. For the last two years you worked in a gentleman's club "Angel Maze" to keep yourself going. When you regain your memory, and little something extra... Will you be able to reclaim your kingdom or flee? No matter what you choose, new heights will undoubtedly be reached. (This is also posted over on Fanfiction.net btw)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter in 2015, and just wrote the second chapter because I finally felt like lmao. I'm not entirely sure where the story is going but I like it so far. Any ideas? Let me know!

"Thanks, Tia. I don't know what's wrong with my back. I guess work has been a literal pain in the neck the last few weeks." You said appreciatively to your manager.

"No problem, hon. Just get yourself on home. Maybe you will feel better after a weekends rest." The older woman squeezed your shoulder reassuringly. "Your clients will miss you, I'll tell them you miss 'em too." She winked at you as grabbed your bag from your locker and headed for the back entrance.

"Thanks, again. Oh! And tell Kathryn that I left her, uh… Flog… In front of her locker." You laughed awkwardly and said one last thank you before shutting the door. You went to your car and set your belongings on the passenger seat before going to the drivers side.

 

You had been working at your current job for two years now. You were luckily very cozy with your manager, landing you some of the best paying clients. You had also become friends with a few of your coworkers. But as you had said, the last few weeks, your back had been killing you. It ached all the time, sending sharp pains through your body. It hurt to put any pressure on your spine being that your flesh was so tender. You considered going to the doctor, but something was stopping you. You don't know why, but you felt like this was something you wanted to keep to yourself.

 

You put the car into drive and left the parking lot of your workplace. You looked at the florescent sign as you drove past.  It shone like a beacon in the night-- ' _ Angel Maze'.   _ You headed towards your apartment. It only took a few minutes before a fresh bolt of pain ran through you. 

"Aargh!" You exclaimed reaching a hand to your back. And now did your back not only hurt like hell, it was burning and itching incessantly. You gripped the wheel tightly with your left hand as you tried to reach farther back with your right. "What in the hell?!" You said to yourself, nearly swerving off the road. You gave a yelp and reached your hand back to grip the wheel. 

"Focus. Ten and two." You drove on trying to keep your eyes straight ahead. After what felt like hours, your apartment building finally appeared just ahead. You pulled into the parking lot and sped for the spot nearest to your flat. After nearly rear-ending someone you slammed the brakes as you pulled into a spot. "What is happening?!" Your eyes watered as you hurriedly ran for the stairs, keys held tight in your hand. Your body felt as if it was on fire. It felt as if the muscles in your back were contorting under the skin. It was itching and aching as if fire ants were chewing their way out from underneath your skin. You let out a silent yell as you clumsily turned the key into the lock of your flat door. You ran into your bathroom, shedding your shirt and underclothing as you went. Turning away from the mirror you forced your neck as far as it could go to try and see the searing flesh atop your spine.

"Oh my…" You didn't finish your train of thought. You couldn't. Along your spine and rib cage were long thick bulges. They were like snakes, squirming just underneath your skin, which seemed red and swollen. Your eyes bulged in your head as a rush of fear shook you.  _ It's time. _ A voiced surged through your mind. "W-what?" Your voice was shaking as much as your body, which is to say a lot.  _ You know what to do. It's time to set yourself free.  _ You nearly screamed in pain and frustration, you wanted this to end. Why were you hearing this all of a sudden? What was happening to you?

Abruptly, your vision faded. You weren't unconscious, at least you didn't think you were. You were seeing glimpses of something.  _ Fire. War. Remember. Come back to me.  _ "No! I don't know what's happening!" Your vision was now blurring in and out. It faded between what you knew was real and what felt like a memory. There were screams of terror and sounds of steel through flesh. It was horrifyingly vivid. You looked down out your hands which had found their way to the sides of your ribcage where they  were clawing at your skin mercilessly. You quickly pulled them away, grabbing the ledge of the sink. Your knuckles turned white under the pressure. 

You were still crying in pain as you began searching the mirror cabinet. You weren't sure what you were looking for until "No. No! I don't want to do this!" Your eyes darted to the metallic object on the top shelf. It was a box knife that had no real purpose of being in here except for your lazy self not putting it back in the kitchen after using it. Your knees nearly gave out as you painstakingly grabbed the knife from atop the cabinet shelf. Your body wracked with each tremor of the squirming limbs on your backside. You didn't know what to do, you felt as if your body was fading from you, switching into autopilot. To your best ability in your current state you ran to your car. The sun was setting above you but your surroundings hardly registered. You had two thoughts on your mind: get away from here and stop the pain. You were terrified of what stopping the pain could mean.

After what felt like moments later you found yourself jarringly pulling to the side of the road. You don’t know how you got here, but you had to be at least sixty miles from your home. The only light came from your headlights and the lonely street lamps. The overcast sky seldom showed glimpses of stars. Your vision was coming and going between what was in front of you, and what you decided  _ had _ been in front of you years ago. 

The voice still rang in your head, sometimes giving soothing and encouraging words and other times giving you directions you felt might just put you in the ground.  _ Go. Out there.  _ You looked up from your seat in the car. Before you was a simple field. A few hay bales were rolled up and broken fences here and there where someone had once put effort into the land. "I… I don't think I can do this." Your voice wobbled along with your feet as you stepped onto the gravel beside the empty road. You still held tightly to the handle of the knife as you wavered over to the field. A grimace was spread across your features, you felt your shoulders rolling and stretching on their own. Your sides ached constantly as pain shot through your body repeatedly. 

It felt as if something was trying to break free from you.  _ To free you.  _ The voice repeated. You came to a clearing in the field before falling to your knees.  _ The knife. Take it to your back. Release yourself.  _ You knew this was coming, you figured that much the moment you saw the damned blade back in your apartment. But now that you had been directed to do so, it filled you with unrelenting panic. You yelled out, "Why?!" You were sobbing between your words. "I can't do this. I… I don't know… I-" Your words were cut off by a rippling course of pain throughout your body. You felt the muscles of your back contract. You knew you had to cut them free or else it was going to be much worse. A thought struck you.  _ Wait? Cut  _ **_them_ ** _ free?  _ You saw something else enter into your vision. A flutter of whites and greys and browns. Of magnificent figures darting from place to place.  _ Them.  _ The mysterious voice once more entered your mind.  _ You know what they are, remember. It hurts. But do it for your people. Do it for your family. Do it for me.  _ You screamed and jut the knife into your flesh along the tendrils that had formed so prominently now. You cried and cringed as you dragged the object down from your shoulder blades to the sides of your rib cage. The limbs that were once hidden now slowly freed themselves of their confinement. A long, thick darkly coloured limb crept out. You halted your action, petrified. This did not stop the branch from releasing itself, though. Before you could react it started to tear at the seam you had started. You screamed bloody murder, you couldn't possibly continue this.  _ It hurts. I know. But you must keep going.  _ The voice flooded your thoughts, clouding your mind further as you reached the sharp metal to the other side of your back. This time you quickly ripped through your flesh.

Then it happened. Memories. Uncluttered and clear as day they flashed before your eyes. Your mother and father. Your brothers and sisters. Your friends, your people. A kingdom.  _ A war.  _ You remembered your grandmother taking you away as the last resort to the survival of the Maritorn kingdom. A man placed his hand on your shoulder as he spoke to your grandmother about the cruelness of eyes and of battles. He said he would keep you safe. He said his son would bring you back. It was his duty as your fiancé. Fiancé? But your only… Six? You struggled to remember now. It was fading back to your current pains. You glanced over. There was a boy roughly the same age as you. He wore white across his eyelids which were nearly covered by his blonde hair. The white only further highlighted his bicoloured eyes. One brown, the other blue.

You came back to your current reality where you found you could hardly move. You wearily looked the tendrils strewn on the ground as you lie on your side. They looked tender and sore, you could actually feel that they were. They weren't some monster that you thought had been hiding inside of you. They were part of you. A trait of your people. They were wings. Small wet feathers were attached to random places on the aching limbs. 

_ It's time, my dear. You wish…?  _ "I… I wish?" You said weakly. It hit you. You knew the words. You knew just what to say to make everything how it should be. "I wish…" You raised your torso from the ground, as if to project your voice further. "I wish the Goblin King would come take me away… Right now..!" You had done it. Your past and present have met up finally, and you could now remember why you fought to be where you are now.  _ Everything will be okay.  _ Your view faded away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The past stirred within your mind. A cascade of distant voices enclosed your brain, wrapping and winding around tighter and tighter until it felt as if your head might burst. Sleep did not bring you peace. It brought memories of peace and war and flight and fear. You recalled the day you first took flight- spreading your wings despite the anxiety that settled in your gut. With you brothers and sisters by your side, and your mother's guiding hand coaxing you forward, you leapt from the high balcony. It was an eight story drop, but at this moment it was life or death depending only on whether you would conquer the skies and spread your wings or not. Obviously with you being here now, you made it safely to the ground if only with a few scratches from the rough landing. In this memory you looked up from your place on the grass and looked around. Adrenaline coursing through your veins as your chest swelled with pride. You circled a few times taking in the world that surrounded you. The place you grew up in. Magnificent golden buildings sat nestled among the flourishing trees and blooming flower beds. Every building was donned with it's own unique engravings and delicate carvings, gold and silver etchings on towering pillars. It was glorious.

Your eyes started to flutter open and you became aware of your consciousness. You took in a deep breath, only to freeze up when the soreness or body alarmed you. Slowly you brought a handle your face, gently rubbing your eye to pull away at the tears that escaped during your slumber. My kingdom. You had to pull away from the cloud that grasped your mind. Steadily you rose, letting your legs rest over the side of the bed. I'm in bed? You questioned to yourself. Looking around you realized this was not the bed back in your apartment nor your long lost bed in Maritorn Kingdom. It was almost distressing to leave the comfort of the silk bed sheets and plush comforter. You pushed the opaque white veil that hung from the bed canopy so you could get though. A soft wind was blowing them back onto you and looked for the source. You stiffened at the sight you beheld. Across the room resting against the balcony fence stood the Goblin King. Your betrothed-- Jareth. You remained quiet as your gained your bearings-- to your right a nightstand on which was a portrait of your mother and father. Below it an ivory comb and what appeared to be some kind of necklace with ornate stones riddled throughout the chain. The walls of the room were simple grey stone and the floor had several expensive looking carpets. The door of the room was closed and made of dark wood with black metal adornments. There was a dresser to the left against the wall, and directly across from you a vanity. You weren't ready to face the reflection you'd receive so you quickly looked away. Next to it a folding screen painted with floral patterns stood. You looked back to the balcony deciding it was time to face the man who brought you back to your world.

You rose from the bed, realizing the silken nightgown that adorned you. You were embarrassed for a moment at the thought of someone changing you, especially while unconscious, but cast the thought aside. It was something taught to you from the human world. You quietly walked to the balcony where Jareth stood, for a moment you watched him. His face was hard as he looked over the maze set before the Goblin Kingdom. You weren't sure what to say, even considering tugging his sleeve in a way reminiscent of your childhood days when words failed to bloom from your shy mouth. You didn't have think of something to say though, because Jareth turned his head catching you in his view. Surprise took his face and he abruptly leapt up from his slouching position on the railing.

"(y/n)..." Words seemed to fail him as well, so you both just stood there soaking in each other's appearance. He wore an off white blouse paired with tight fitting black pants and calf length boots. His hands were gloved in leather and a small brooch rested at the center of his ruffled collar. His bicoloured eyes pierced your own (e/c) eyes. You were suddenly hyper aware of yourself. You resisted the urge to finger comb your hair, instead subconsciously your wings folded closer to your body. He seemed to notice your unease. "My Lady (y/n). I-" You interrupted him.

"Jareth! Oh my God, how I missed you!" You jumped forward wrapping your arms around his neck, emotions surfaced within you that did not realize were there before. They came out in the way of tears and nonsense strings of words. "I can't believe I ever forgot you." The Goblin King stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around you. After a minute he pulled away and looked into your eyes, searching.

"After all this time. I look into your eyes and I still see that girl I knew so many years ago. Come, you shouldn't be up yet." He reached a hand up and wiped a tear away from your eye. Taking your hand he lead you to the vanity and sat you down in the cushioned chair in front of it. Taking his place beside you he gazed into the mirror. You followed his eyes and what you saw surprised.

"I-I don't know what I expected." You said plainly referring to your wings. Without even thinking you spread a wing and watched as it stretched in the mirror. It was still quite barren and fresh looking, but feathers had begun to sprout from it. You turned arching your back to see where it connected to flesh. You realized your nightgown had no backing to make way for your tender wings. You bent your arm around to feel the connection point under your shoulder blade. Hissing slightly at the pain, you followed the jagged line from the tendril that reached to your rib cage. "Huh. I guess gashing your back open with a box cutter might leave a few scars." You said dryly.

"The scars can be healed just as the wound has healed." Jareth said gently as he leaned down to your level. You both sat for a second, admiring the image reflected back to you. "You've been asleep for two days, you must be hungry." He started to say.

"Two days? But I'm almost completely healed! Sore, yes, but the gash is is nearly gone." You nearly exclaimed, He smiled tenderly.

"My dear, the human world is very different from ours. You will remember these things over time. And you were very young when you left so even then it may be hard to adjust back to this life." He stood, heading for the door. He opened it but stopped just before stepping out of the room. "I will be right back, my lady." And with that you were left alone, wondering if this is even real. Part of you said this is just some dreamland, but part of you knew it was real, You blocked out the thought of your family and people. There will be a time for that, but right now you must focus on the matter at hand-- Jareth, and what happens from here.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to enjoy the luxuries of royal lives but realize the grave responsibilities.

Some time passed before you heard a knock at the chamber doors. Once again you had become entranced by your new wings and had been taken by surprise. You considered walking to the door to grant entrance but found your legs weak. Instead, you called out to the visitor. “Come in!” The door swung open to reveal hunched creature. Their skin was a sickly colour, not quite green yet not quite grey. A small sprig of hair rested atop their head and the face was gruesomely cartoon-like. The voice of the goblin creaked out.

 

“A meal for the lady.” It laid a silver tray on the small table to the right of the vanity. Then meandered back to the doorway, stopping and turned towards you. “The King will be back shortly. Uh, yes.” You could tell the poor goblin was trying his best to be on good behaviour. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” You smiled at the fae, who almost appeared taken aback. It looked to ground and grumbled before leaving you to your own devices once more. You wearily stood and moved the the side table and sat on the cushioned stool before it. You could smell the succulent scent that wafted from the tray. A bowl was in the center, the source of the aromatic steam. Along side it was a soft bread roll, a small, sweet tasting pastry, and mixed vegetables. A pitcher and glass had been set on the table as well, it was a wonder the goblin could carry it all. You poured yourself a drink, finding the taste to be citrus-like. It wasn’t sweet or sour. You picked up the ornate spoon, dipping it into the bowl and bring it to your lips. Your eyes closed in bliss. The thick, creamy broth reminded of you of some type of squash soup. It didn’t take long you to empty the tray of it’s contents. The roll had been crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside, the vegetables were crisp and refreshing, and the pastry was perfectly flaky and perfectly sweet. It was all… You stifled a laugh, it was entirely scrumptious! A ridiculous word, you thought, but this was a ridiculous situation. After you felt replenished from the meal, you decided to check out the wardrobe.

 

Rising from the chair you noticed that your legs no longer wobbled as your metabolism  finally had something to work with. You walked to the wardrobe across the airy room. Your stood there taking in the sight of the elegant and assumably hand-carved dark wood that formed the wardrobe. You stood there for a moment, and swung the double doors open, dramatically throwing your arms to the side. Oh, you were having fun with this. Your musings were thrown to a halt as you realised the grandeur that the wardrobe actually held. You weren’t sure what you were actually expecting, maybe what you wore back on earth? Maybe just a few gowns or shirts and pants? Well, the gowns idea was a little closer. The closet was brimming with luxurious dresses and garments. You thumbed through the clothes, stopping here and there to admire the beading or to feel the soft fabrics. You settled on a cream coloured gown. It had simple beading around the neck line and some ruffles at the sleeve cuffs. But most of all, it had a low back. You considered a blouse, but couldn’t even begin to figure how you would wear it with the fluffy tendrils protruding from your backside. You grabbed a belt off a hook and strung it around your waist. The golden rope rested over your curves and settled to drape at the front of the skirt. You decided pick out some shoes to wear, seeing the floor was made of stone after all. You dug through the drawers pulling out a pair of knee length stockings and opted for pale rose coloured boots. You thought looked kind of funny but reminded you of victorian apparel. After getting dressed you walked to the vanity. You pulled a ribbon from one the drawers and and set it on the desk surface. You decided to pull your hair into a half-ponytail, making a mall braid in it. Finally, you stood back. You admired the image reflected back to you. Somehow, though, you felt out of place.

All your life you’d lived as human, as complex as they were-- they were were still simple creatures. But you, you are are not a human. You are a fae, an ethereal creature. You could take flight (though you’ve yet to try), you could fight, you could, just maybe, lead a kingdom.  Something about the way you looked caught you off guard, the image was so familiar yet so distant. The clothes looked like they belonged in a fairytale. This place, God, _this place_ belonged in a fairytale! You felt the weight of a thousand lives on your shoulders. Those who did not survive the war. Those who you felt you mocked with your silly human thoughts. Were you really meant to be here? It felt like you were just watching this happen, panic set in as you realized your responsibilities. _Will there be vengeance?_ _Do I_ ** _want_** _vengeance?_  You thought to yourself. _Can I live up to my mother and father?_ Your quiet terror was interrupted as you heard a knock at the door. You looked back to the mirror, realizing the tears on your face. 

“Just a moment, please.” You said, trying to keep your voice even. You quickly wiped your face with the sleeves of your gown. You let out a deep sigh. 

“(Y/N)?” Jareth called from the other side. You couldn’t let him see you like this! Awake hardly a day and you were already cracking under pressure! 

“C-come in!” You granted permission. Jareth opened the door and looked to you. “I apologize for the absence, some arrangements had to be made.” He saw the redness of your eyes  and strode to you, worriedly. You couldn’t help but take a step back. You instantly regretted it, worried that you would hurt his feelings. “I’m--” You began to stammer.

 

“(Y/N)? What is the matter?” He kept a short distance between you two, as if you were a wounded animal he wished not to scare. 

“I-I don’t know.” Was all you said. His face looked pained for a moment, worry filling him. “I think I’m just a little…” You looked away from his mismatched gaze.

“Overwhelmed?” he finished your sentence. 

“Yes.” He looked at you for a moment and pulled you into his embrace. Tears started to form in your eyes.  “M-my whole life, I’ve lived without knowing who my parents were. I didn’t even care really! I felt like something was missing, sure, but I just assumed they would have had their reasons for orphaning me. I even accepted that maybe they died. But-” Jareth rubbed your back, _shh_ -ing you gently. “I never would have thought like this. My entire life is practically a lie.” You sobbed into his shirt clutching his form with trembling hands. He led you the the bed and sat down gently guiding you to him. You both sat there, with you just crying into him. He murmured reassurances to you as he held you while you mourned. _Mourning._ _Is that what this is?_ Perhaps you were grieving your family, kingdom, and people. Perhaps you were lamenting your now past life. Maybe it was everything together. All you knew was that a heaviness had formed in your heart, something from your human life, had amplified itself because you finally knew why that sad ache followed you. You mourned. You grieved. And you cried yourself to sleep in Jareth’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, only two pages as apposed the regular three. The next should be longer. Apologies for the long wait! Let me know any feedback you have- positive or negative. And if you perhaps have any ideas for what could be added into the story in the coming chapter. I have a general idea but not to many details yet. As always thank you to my readers and all the lovelies that have left kind messages! I appreciate kudos, but all writers love to comments to motivate them to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
